


[FF14][奥尔光无差]时光再会 番外B

by askbbq



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Haurchefant - Fandom
Genre: AO - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askbbq/pseuds/askbbq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>讲述FF14的光之战士因为迷(xiande)样(danteng)的无影回到了灵灾之前很早的时候,遇见小时候的奥尔什方随后发生的一系列故事.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FF14][奥尔光无差]时光再会 番外B

**Author's Note:**

> 语种:中文  
> 因为是光之战士按照游戏里的发音叫hikari  
> 主要在lof上发..这边放和谐物...lof发完整理整理发这边  
> 语死早...写的很废...请随意食用.._(:з」∠)_期待留言和交流_(:з」∠)_

“唔嗯….”hikari对于自己从拥抱姿势转变成亲吻姿势有点适应不良.原本靠在奥尔什方肩膀上的脑袋被捧起,双唇相叠,奥尔什方的舌头顺着微张的嘴唇伸进来.舌头舔舐上颌粘膜,引得hikari一阵颤栗,不由自主地更加抱紧奥尔什方.

“哈唔…..”Hikari张大嘴想要缓口气结果被奥尔什方逮到机会加深这个吻.舌尖扫过上颌,缠上另一边的.想要把对方吃进肚子一般,奥尔什方引着hikari伸出舌头相互交缠.他一手扣着hikari的头,一手沿着光之战士线条结实的背脊下滑.直到hikari有些不适的拍着自己的背,奥尔什方才放开.

Hikari红着脸喘息着,来不及咽下的律液在唇舌分开的时候拉了出来.他觉得自己心脏跳的快蹦出胸腔.

”哈,哈……奥尔什方…”喘着气的hikari感觉到浴室内的花果香气闻起来似乎有了些改变.

“hikari,很甜呢.”奥尔什方边说着边亲吻hikari的脸颊,”脸很红噢.””才没有,哼唔…”hikari搂住奥尔什方的脖子吻上去,学着方才奥尔什方的样子,双舌交缠可惜不得要领.

“呼哈….哈…奥尔什方才是..甜的..”被吻得昏呼呼的hikari跨坐在奥尔什方身上,大腿无意识的轻蹭奥尔什方侧腰想要逃开他揉捏臀部的手.

“啊哈,香香甜甜的hikari ~”奥尔什方把头埋在hikari的颈窝,舔咬hikari的侧颈.

“唔,呃….”一阵阵麻痒从侧颈传上大脑,舒服的刺激使hikari两腿间有了反应.

“不行噢,一切交给我吧.”奥尔什方挡开hikari伸向身体下方的手,握住hikari微挺的分身.”哈唔!不!….”由他人的手带来刺激,这还是第一次.比起自己,奥尔什方轻柔的揉捏就能给hikari带来强烈的感觉.”我,哈啊….我自己…可以唔啊….唔…”尚未平静的呼吸再次糟层一团,奥尔什方时轻时重的爱抚让人不知所措.被奥尔什方固定在怀里昏呼呼的hikari只好抱紧奥尔什方咬着牙,免得自己发出太过于羞耻的声音.

“不舒服吗?”奥尔什方的拇指划过前端,薄茧擦过伶口,引得hikari倒吸一口气.”嗯唔!”hikari的身体本能的想要逃离这种未接触过的感觉,然而胡乱地在水中扭动身体反而迎合了奥尔什方的爱抚.

意识到怀中人想要逃跑,奥尔什方缓缓侧过身,把跨坐在身上的人靠到浴池边.在柔和的灯光映照下,被挑起情欲的hikari泛着可爱的粉色,被刺激得双目含泪,水汽氤氲的双眼并没有离开奥尔什方的身体,一只手虚握成拳按在他自己的嘴边,忍耐着一切一切来着奥尔什方给予的爱抚的样子勾起了奥尔什方一点点恶作剧的小心思.

“咕咻~”奥尔什方放慢手上的动作,同时轻柔的吻也落到了hikari额头上,脸颊上.示意hikari放下手之后奥尔什方的吻落到了嘴唇上.用舌头舔舐牙龈,撬开牙齿.”哈啊….唔!”细碎的声音随着hikari微张的双唇泄出.hikari似乎发现了他的打算,眼睛染上恼羞的神色.没有给hikari喘息的机会,奥尔什方加深了这个吻.

吻得并不激烈,这样hikari放松了下来,他主动伸出舌头纠缠上奥尔什方,双手搭在奥尔什方肩上.

”嗯唔….哈唔….”下体受到轻柔的爱抚很舒服,hikari受到鼓舞变得主动起来.

 

“啊哈….诶…?”奥尔什方?

奥尔什方的双唇离开了,交缠的双舌最后拉起淫靡的丝线.

Hikari的双唇被放开,意犹未尽的hikari疑惑的看着奥尔什方.奥尔什方抓住hikari的双腕压向身侧的水中.

虽然主动但仍被吻的昏呼呼的hikari已经不记得刚才的发现.背靠浴池,手腕被扣住,与奥尔什方额头相抵.一种不太能动也一点都不想动的状态.

“哈啊….哈啊…”hikari看着亲吻自己鼻尖的奥尔什方,不清不楚的期待着什么.

“hikari~”奥尔什方露出得逞的微笑.

“啊,啊啊哈啊!”毫无防备的,奥尔什方突然加重手上爱抚的力度.”唔哈!啊啊!哈啊啊!”甜腻的喘息声止不住地往外冒”...呵啊啊!唔啊!不!.....奥尔!哈啊!”hikari终于想起自己忘记了什么,然而为时已晚,额头被抵住后仰,双手被擒,已经没有办法堵住不住往外冒的喘息声了.Hikari又羞又恼,但是除了瞪着奥尔什方之外什么都做不到.


End file.
